


The Tenth Walker

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: The Rise of Lav-Lav, Gryffindor Extraordinaire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Celebrian never got attacked by orcs, Crack Crossover, Dwarven Rings of Power, F/M, Galdor of Lindon is the grandson of Galdor of Gondolin, Incarnate!Three-Eyed Crow, No Romance, POV First Person, Run away Saruman, So Many Fandoms, Tooth-Rotting Cracky Fluff, despite the character order Lav meets her in Bree, he’s the Balrog of Moria, run far run fast, the latter died during the War of the Last Alliance, they become besties, three books in one, wanna know why Lungorthin’s a character?, yes THAT Jessie Cave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: ATLBES writer’s block + my crush on Lavender Brown = this.





	The Tenth Walker

_September 29,3018_

_Somewhere on the road to Bree_

Why,oh why,had Dumbledore sent me here? I couldn’t see ten feet in front of my face,it was wet,it was fecking  _foggy,_ and I only had 140 galleons,a few changes of clothes,a water skin,and a Scroll of Alimentary Conjuration to my name. The one good thing about the situation was that the Sun was barely above the horizon,so a long day was ahead of me.

———

The situation improved as the day went by. 

 


End file.
